


Don't Leave

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Missing Scene, Sad Barry Allen, Spoilers, Worried Oliver, four way crossover, heroes Vs Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Where Oliver tries and fails to convince Barry not to give himself up to the Dominators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Why are you even here Oliver?" Barry snapped as Oliver stood in his way in front of the room Barry had disappeared to once they were told the Dominators were there for Barry.

"Because I know you Barry. You are not giving yourself up to the Dominators." Oliver said firmly, refusing to let Barry sacrifice himself.

"It's my fault they are here in the first place! If I hadn't messed with the timeline, created Flashpoint then they wouldn't have had any reason to come back!" Barry waved his arms around as he started to pace.

"We have no way of knowing if that is the truth or not Barry." Oliver tried to reason with the Speedster.

"It has to be the reason! Why else would they reappear now?" Barry shot back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We don't know, we really know nothing right now. I just know that you giving yourself up isn't going to happen." Oliver said stepping towards Barry who didn't even notice.

"I thought that for once, this was something I didn't cause and I don't know I could redeem myself for all the hurt I've caused… As it turns out this is my fault as well, it seems to be a theme. Some hero I am." Barry stopped and started to tug at his hair harder before Oliver stepped up and removed Barry's fingers from his head before he turned himself bald.

"You are a hero Barry, but you're also a human being who makes mistakes and time travel from what I'm gathering is a tricky thing. Barry please just think about this. You said that when they first arrived one stopped to look at you before they all ran past you right?" Oliver tried to reason with his friend.

"Right." Barry nodded slowly remembering back.

"So if you really were the one they wanted, why not take you then and there? Why drag this out? Why take the President? Why turn the others against us? Why take the others and me? It makes no logical sense if you are the only one they are after." Oliver showed Barry his train of thought.

"That was just the scouting team, they might have been able to take me? Why does it matter? They want me in exchange for the safety of the planet, I think the choice is pretty clear here Oliver." Barry snapped and moved back from Oliver, speeding past him. He came to a halt by the doorframe to look back at Oliver with a sad look on his face.

"You have to let me do this Oliver, please. Let me make at least this right and… Just keep an eye on Caitlin please? I don't want her to get hurt again." Barry said, eyes shinny before he turned his head and left in a flash of lightning.

"Damnit Barry." Oliver punched a nearby wall, leaving a dent in his wake.


End file.
